1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel cycloheptimidazole derivative, a production method thereof, and a treatment agent for hypertension, congestive heart failure and intraocular pressure sthenia containing the cycloheptoimidazoles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many therapeutic agents have been developed as antihypertensive, anticongestive heart failure agents and intraocular pressure lowering agents. One approach is to use angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors. In the renin-angiotensine system (RAS), angiotensinogen is hydrolyzed to angiotensin I (AI) by the renin, and AI is converted to the final product, angiotensin II (AII), which has a strong vasoconstrictive action. It has been well known that AII is related to cause hypertension and congestive heart failure. These ACE inhibitors are currently used to inhibit the formation of AII. Another approach is to block the action of AII at the AII receptor level and several peptide-AII receptor antagonists are reported. However these AII receptor antagonists have a poor oral activity. From this reason, non-peptide receptor antagonist having good oral activity has been required. Recently, several types of non-peptide compounds are proposed as angiotensin II receptor antagonists. For example, Japanese Patent Publications 1-117876 and 3-2169 describe imidazole derivatives, and Japanese Patent Publications 3-5480 and 3-5464 describe imidazopyridine derivatives.
3. Problem to be Solved by the Invention
A primary object of the present invention is to find a new cycloheptoimidazole derivative having an angiotensin II receptor antagonist effect and provide a treatment agent for hypertension and congestive heart failure or an intraocular pressure reducing agent and a production method thereof.